The present inventive subject matter relates to the art of tracking a user on a telecommunications network. It finds particular application in conjunction with tracking the identity and/or activity of a particular user across multiple websites on a public data network such as the Internet, and it will be described with particular reference thereto. However, one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that it is also amenable to other like applications.
By way of background, Internet commerce, or e-commerce as it is otherwise known, relates to the buying and selling of products and services by buyers and sellers over the Internet or the transactional exchange of information. The convenience of shopping over the Internet has sparked considerable interest in e-commerce on behalf of both buyers and sellers.
In many instances, an Internet website owner or operator or other like provider may desire to track the identity and/or activity of a user visiting their website. For example, a provider of a first website (i.e., a parent or referring or source website) may have a commercial agreement with a provider of a second website (i.e., a child or referred or destination website). According to the terms of the agreement, the parent website provider may be entitled to compensation from the child website provider when a user visiting the parent website is referred, directed or otherwise forwarded therefrom to the child website and the user makes a purchase from or completes some other designated activity on the child website.
As can be appreciated, to fulfill the obligations of the parties, it is desirable to track the identity and/or activity of the user from one website to the next. Traditionally, user tracking across websites has been accomplished by embedding a suitable user or tracking ID in a character string appended to the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) address employed when forwarding the user from the referring website to the destination website.
For example, assume a user employs a suitable web browser operating on their computer to visit a parent website on the Internet (e.g., at URL www.parentwebsite.com). When the user selects a link on the parent website which directs them to a child website (e.g., at URL www.childwebsite.com). an address line on the user's web browser may be loaded with the following data:                http://www.childwebsite.com/homepage.html/601-1838785-5442513?&AFID=Performics_Incentive%20Networks&LNM=Target %20Br and %20Banner %2088×31 &ref=tgt_adv_xasd0971        
Accordingly, the user's browser is redirected to child website at URL www.childwebsite.com. and the child website suitably tracks the user via the user tracking ID, in this case, “−1838785-5442513?&AFID=Performics_Incentive %20Networks” obtained from the URL address string. While visiting the child website, if the user referred thereto from the parent website completes a designated activity (e.g., makes a purchase), then the completed action is associated with the corresponding user tracking ID and reported back to the provider of the parent website that referred to the user to the child website. Generally, this reporting is conducted off-line.
Of course, the above example is rather simplified. In practice, a parent website may refer multiple visitors or users to any number of different child websites. Accordingly, tracking multiple users being referred to multiple child websites becomes relatively more complex. In any event, as persons of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, both the parent website and the child website have to be specifically equipped and/or otherwise provisioned to conduct the aforementioned tracking. That is to say, the parent website has to be provisioned to embed the user tracking ID in the URL address string and has to further maintain appropriate records of which user tracking IDs were provided to which users in order to reconcile reporting data received from child website providers. Additionally, child websites also have to be provisioned to recognize and read the user tracking ID data embedded in the URL address strings, and the child websites have to be provisioned to carry and/or otherwise manage each user's tracking ID as they navigate between various pages on the child website so that designated completion actions carried out by various users can be properly associated with their corresponding user tracking IDs for reporting back to the appropriate referring website provider. Accordingly, as can be appreciated, tracking a user's identity and/or activities across multiple websites in the aforementioned traditional manner imposes significant burdens on both the parent website and child website providers.
Therefore, a new and improved system and method for tracking a user's identity and/or activity from one website to another that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others is needed.